To Lose A Brother
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is someone who understands what you've lost. After the fall of Sokovia, Thor offers Wanda some comforting words. Years later, Wanda does the same for Thor.


AN: Enjoy!

I've been sitting on the idea for this one-shot for a while. Fits A challenge for a group I'm in, so finally writing it out. Can be viewed as part of the 'Nothing Is Impossible' series, but works as a stand-alone too.

* * *

_2015, After The Fall of Sokovia_

Wanda Maximoff sat frozen in her seat as the Avengers escaped the crumbling Sokovia. She stared blankly, completely numb. Pietro was dead. Her brother, the one constant, reliable presence in her crazy, messed up life was dead. Gone forever. Never coming back.

It sat.. No, it would be wrong to refer to Stark's android as 'It' after it.. He? Had saved her life. He.. The Vision, sat beside her, watching over Wanda as though worried that she was going to find some way to throw herself out of the jet.

Wanda wasn't yet entirely certain that she wouldn't try. She had been angry at The Vision at first. Angry at him for saving her, for costing her the chance to die and be reunited with Pietro. Wanda almost wished he hadn't saved her at all.

Almost. Because as terrible as she felt right now, as sick and numb and totally lost, Wanda knew that what Vision had told her a short while before was right. Pietro would not have wanted her to die with him.

So lost in her own thoughts, she never saw the Asgardian approach until he was standing right in front of her.

Wanda knew she had to apologise to Thor. She knew she had to apologise to all of the Avengers. But now, when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a strangled sob. She suddenly felt Vision's hand clamp on her shoulder, saw him glance almost accusingly at Thor.

"I only wish to offer condolences.." The God of Thunder said.

"Alright.." Vision loosened his grip just slightly, but kept his hand on her shoulder. Now, Wanda found herself feeling grateful for his presence.

Thor knelt to Wanda's eye level.

"I am sorry for your loss, Lady Wanda.. I know what it is to lose a brother."

"You do?" Wanda sniffled.

"Yes.. My brother Loki was admitted to the halls of Valhalla after a terrible battle.." Thor fingered a small dark streak braided into his hair. "He died a hero's death, as your brother did.. But that does not make it any easier."

"No" Wanda agreed. "It doesn't."

"But we remember them" Thor continued. "We remember them, we carry on, as they would have wanted."

"We do.. Thank you, Thor."

Somehow, Wanda felt just a little bit better.

* * *

_2018, After The Defeat of Thanos_

Years later, the Avengers were gathered on another Jet.

Wanda was again sitting beside Vision, but this time, rather than a simple hand on her shoulder, his arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him.

The atmosphere on the Jet was much more upbeat. They had won their battle. They were allowed to go Home.

Only one Avenger could not quite share in the joy of his teammates. Thor was uncharacteristically quiet and subdued. The God of Thunder sat with Bruce on one side, and his strange tree friend on the other. The talking Raccoon, whom Wanda thought was called Rocket, perched on Thor's shoulder.

Before they had left Wakanda, Bruce had offered an explanation for Thor's un-Thor like behaviour. His brother, Loki, was dead. The first death hadn't stuck, apparently, but this one looked like it was going to.

Wanda looked over at him. She thought back to that earlier flight, and how much it had meant to her to speak to someone who understood her loss, even a little bit. She carefully untangled herself from Vision's embrace, telling him she would be back in a minute, and approached the Asgardian.

"Thor?"

He looked up, managing a small smile.

"Lady Wanda, Hello."

"Hello. I just wanted to say.. I was sorry to hear about your brother."

Thor looked at Wanda, slightly surprised as he remembered that she probably understood his grief more than anyone.

"Thank you.. It.. It is still hard to believe he is really gone.." He trailed off, then smiled again. "Banner tells me you and Vision have welcomed sons. Congratulations."

"We have" Wanda smiled softly. "Tommy and Billy."

"I suppose there is always new life" Thor continued. "We carry on, because.."

"..That is what they would want us to do" Wanda finished. "Thank you for telling me that, once.."

"Thank you, Lady Wanda, for reminding me now."

"You're welcome" Wanda kissed Thor's cheek, then returned to Vision's side.

Thor was slightly more upbeat for the rest of the trip. Sometimes, speaking to someone who understood could make all the difference.


End file.
